projectsparkfandomcom-20200223-history
Editor Content
Content in Project Spark is accounted as all the assets that were created by Team Dakota (the developper of Project Spark) and given as DLC prior to TU16. On Oct 5th 2015, Project Spark transitioned into a free incubation engine, making all content free and accessible to everyone. The only exception is the Conker pack, which is not enabled on child accounts, due to it having a different ESRB rating that the rest of the game. Below is a list of all the content provided from Team Dakota, categorized into asset types and packs (scroll down for list of packs). The names of the packs listed below can be used as tags while inside the prop gallery, and that will filter the gallery to show only the content inside that pack. =View by Category= =View by Pack= Arctic Glaciers PS Description/Lore: Noorhor: The northern territories of Mhirra where snow glistens and ice gleams. A frigid and beautiful habitat sprinkled with animals that favor the chill of the Arctic Glaciers. Features: CREATE: * 3''' Characters ("Tuna", "Arctic Tern" and "Snow Fox") * '''38 Objects (including arctic rocks, icicles, frozen trees, "Crayfish", etc.) * 3''' Effects ("Blizzard" and "Ice Explosion A/B") * '''24 '''Sounds (including ambience wind, animal sounds, etc.) * '''5 Assemblies ("Arctic Tree Group A/B", "Arctic Floating Ice A/B" and "Arctic Iceberg") * 7''' Paint brushes ("Arctic Road", "Arctic Plains", "Arctic Peak", "Arctic Ice", "Arctic Path", "Arctic Coast" and "Arctic Snow") * '''1 Biome brush ("Arctic Glaciers") * 1 '''Water type ("Arctic") Total of new content: '''82 PLAY: * Arctic Biome / Arctic Environment in Crossroads * Play as Snow Fox in World Wizard Builder Pack: 2D Gameplay Icons PS Description/Lore: Expand your Icon Gallery with new 2D GAMEPLAY ICONS. Set includes a variety of Icons useful for game and HUD design. For example: - Display the Star or Crown above a tough enemy's head to inform the player of its importance. - Use the Flag for capture the flag scenarios. - Use the Sun and Moon to communicate events that occur during a specific time of day. Features: CREATE: * 58 Icons (including "Bomb", "Direction arrow - Up", etc., and shadowless icons like "Circle", "Cross", etc.) Total of new content: 58 Builder Pack: Biome Music PS Description/Lore: Looking for new tunes to set the tone and tempo of your worlds with? How about epic MUSIC TRACKS inspired by the splendor of Project Spark's Biomes! This content pack includes new music and complementary stems for fantasy and sci-fi settings: - Arctic Biome Music captures the vast wonder and quiet tranquility of the frozen tundra. - Desert Biome Music celebrates arid wastelands where mirages may be the real thing. - Woodlands Biome Music is the perfect accompaniment to dense forests and lively villages. - Alien Asteroid Biome Music is an avant-garde piece with an air of mystery. Features: CREATE: * 20 Sounds (including "Music Arctic/Desert/Woodlands/Alien Asteroid Biome") * 19 Icons (sound and music-themed 2D icons) Total of new content: 39 Builder Pack: Expressions PS Description/Lore: Get expressive with new CHARACTER EMOTES and 2D EMOTICONS! Pack includes new EMOTES for storytelling and expressing emotional states like fear and alertness. Also includes new 2D EMOTICON ICONS that let any object or character express a wide range of emotion like confusion and laughter. Features: CREATE: * 7''' Emotes ("Alert", "Cower", "Explain", "Give", "Listen", "Look Around", "Point Forward") * '''23 Icons (including "Cry", "Shock", "Devil", "Sick", etc.) Total of new content: 30 Builder Pack: Leaderboards PS Description/Lore: Ready to take competition to the next level in your games? With the LEADERBOARDS Builder Pack, you can! Use new Kode Tiles to create leaderboards for your games! Build games where players compete for high score, low score, fastest time and longest time. Gamertags and Gamerpics of players that rank onto the boards can be displayed for the world to see! Features: CREATE: * 5''' Objects ("Victory Flag /and Pole", "Metal Post", "Racing Light" and "Winner's Trophy") * '''2 Effects ("Confetti Burst/Loop") * 8''' Sounds (including "Crowd Golf Clap Loop", "Sports Air Horn", "Sports Get Ready Tone", etc.) * '''2 Icons ("Military Medal" and "Winner's Trophy") * 1''' Brain ("Display Leaderboard") * '''13 Kode Tiles to convert numbers into time values ("in/to minutes", "12 hour clock style", etc.) * 6''' Leaderboard World Properties Total of new content: '''37 Builder Pack: Thin Primitives PS Description/Lore: Any master creator will tell you these PRIMITIVE props are mighty! Snap these together, attach them to characters, make your own incredible designs. Unlock this content pack to acquire the THIN PRIMITIVES and wield the power of the Universe. Features: CREATE: * 12 Objects (including "Primitive - Thin square" and "Primitive - Thin Rectangle") Total of new content: 12 Champion: Avalon the Druid PS Description/Lore: AVALON was a quiet girl raised in a remote village near the swampland border of Paik. She had a passion for the outdoors, foraging and caring for the local critters. But as a teen, she began hearing mysterious whispers; voices that would one day set her on a path of great destiny. One fateful evening, Avalon was on a hike and strayed to the forbidden border where she happened upon a rogue group of goblins. As the creatures gave chase, voices guided her to a secret cave within a massive tree. Surprisingly, the tree's limbs sealed the entrance and locked out the goblins! Voices led Avalon to a majestic wellspring filled with magic wisps, earthly minerals, and tiny critters. Several figures emerged out of the surroundings; shape-shifting from wisps, plants, and animals into Elder Druids. The Elders guided Avalon to 'commune' with the wellspring, and as a result, her inherent Druid powers revealed themselves! She returned to the entrance where the goblins waited in ambush. With her new found skills, Avalon subdued and defeated the group. The following years saw Avalon horning her skills at the Druid Sanctuary. Then, on a particularly cold winter day, the location of the Sanctuary was compromised by a goblin horde. Although the Druids suffered some loses, Avalon was instrumental to repelling the onslaught. Rhis act solidified Avalon's potential to Spark and she was apointed a CHAMPION! Features: CREATE: * 1''' Champion ("Avalon - Champion") * '''1 Character ("Woodland Druid - Female") * 1''' Set of clothes (Druid's Clothes) * '''4 Objects (including "Avalon's Scepter" and "Wild Thorn") * 6''' Effects (including "Weapon Trail - Nature", "Nature Projectile", "Pollen Aura", etc.) * '''49 Sounds (including "Magic Nature Orb Shoot", "Voice Avalon Yes", etc.) * 1''' Icon ("Avalon Champion Logo") Total of new content: '''63 PLAY: * Play as Druid Champion Avalon in Crossroads and UGC Champion: Haakon the Knight PS Description/Lore: HAAKON was a simple farmer until a fateful encounter with a ferocius troll who attacked his homestead. Brave and full of guile, maneuvered the fiend into the forest, where he discovered a legendary sword and shield. Wounded and weak, he swung at the troll and saw the spirit of a Royal Knight emerge from the sword and strike down the monster. News of Haakon's deed spread to the King who summoned this "Hawk" to his castle. And when the King noticed Haakon's sword and shield, he explained that they once belonged to the fallen ROYAL KNIGHT SIGURD. Haakon confessed that it was the spirit of Sir Sigurd that helped him overcome the troll. Intrigued by his story and certain that there was a mystical air surrounding the farmer, the King knighted Haakon and consigned him to the KNIGHTS' TRAINING CAMP for training. Years later, Sir Hawk - along with the help of his trusted spirtual companion, Sir Sigurd - saved a caravan of travelers from a horde of goblin raiders. Spark, having observed Sir Hawk for some time was convinced of his potential deeds and apointed him a CHAMPION. Features: CREATE: * 1''' Champion ("Haakon - Champion") * '''5 Objects (including "Haakon's Shield", "Haakon's Sword" and "Sigurd's Spear") * 6''' Effects (including "Ghost Emerge", "Shield Charge", etc.) * '''45 Sounds (including "Knight Jump", "Metal Magic Explode", "Voice Haakon Thanks", etc.) * 1''' Icon ("Haakon Champion Logo") Total of new content: '''58 PLAY: * Play as Knight Champion Sir "Hawk" Haakon in Crossroads and UGC Champion: Seph the Sorcerer PS Description/Lore: SEPH was born in a small reclusive village on the edge of Kora to a family once believed to have been figted powerful magical abilities by the ancient masters. These powers were rumored to be passed down from one generation to the next, but this gift became more and more rare over time and eventually died out completely. Despite being dozens of generations since the last known Sorcerer, the family and village Elders guarded the secrets of Sorcerery in the hopes that the power would one day return. From a very young age, odd thing always seemed to happen around Seph (especially when Seph became excited or upset), but these incidents were kept secret until one fateful day. Whilst playing in the woods together, his friend fell into a sinkhole. With no training or indication of his powers, and without regard for his own safety, Seph gathered his courage and confidence and led his friend through a derelict cave filled with perils until they came upon a cave-in blocking their exit. Upset, out of options, and left to perish in the cavern, Seph's emotions resulted in an unexpected blast of power crumbling the thick rock and creating a path to safety. Once the Elders had heard of this deed, they insisted Seph be trained in the ways of the Sorcerer. While the Elders were elated that a Sorcerer had returned to the bloodline, the rest of the village was fearful of Seph's unexpected power. Frustrated by the discipline and methods the Elders insisted Seph adhere to, he rebelled against the Elder's training and began to explore these powers on his own. As he grew stronger and more confident, the Elders leaned heavily on Seph's family to force him back into training as they became as fearful as the rest of the village that Seph's power was not under his control. As his powers grew, Seph eventually grew concerned for the burden he placed on his family for defying training. Alas, he yearned for adventures and challenges his village could not provide. Seph left a magical scroll saying goodbye, leaving under the shroud of the night, vowing to return one day after going on great adventures and returning the most powerful and heroic Sorcerer in all of Kora's history. Features: CREATE: * 1''' Champion ("Seph - Champion") * '''3 Objects ("Seph's Wand", "Seph's Epic Wand" and "Sorcerer's Runestone") * 7''' Effects (including "Arcane Explosion", "Arcane Charge Up", etc.) * '''71 Sounds (including "Magic Arcane Blast 01/02/03", "Voice Seph Hurry", etc.) * 1''' Icon ("Seph Champion Logo") Total of new content: '''83 PLAY: * Play as Sorcerer Champion Seph in Crossroads and UGC Clovers and Gold PS Description/Lore: Add CLOVERS AND GOLD to your prop gallery and spread luck and fortune year-round! Features: CREATE: * 3''' Objects ("Pot of Gold", "Lucky Clover" and "Lucky Hat") * '''2 Effects ("Rainbow Trail" and "Rainbow") Total of new content: 5''' Complex Primitives PS Description/Lore:These complex primitives were created by our modular artists as the perfect complementary pieces for you to quickly stack together and make some amazing looking structures. Use them to make an entire cityscape in minutes. Recolor and scale each piece to fit any play setting. Now with our new Object Culling feature and 500 more maximum props at your disposal, combine these together to make your own works of art. Features: '''CREATE: * 38 Objects (including "Primitive - Window Long", "Primitive - Stairs", "Primitive - Tall Diamond Topper") Total of new content: 38 Desert Dunes PS Description/Lore: Journey through the blazing Desert of Etel! The southern territories of Mhirra are windswept and arid, a land where many a brave traveler has been felled by heat and thirst. Features: CREATE: * 3''' Characters ("Sandfish", "Desert Cottontail" and "Desert Sparrow") * '''32 Objects (including desert rocks, desert trees, skeletons, "Shishkabob", etc.) * 5''' Effects (including "Sandfall", "Sandstorm", "Desert Fog", etc.) * '''34 '''Sounds (including ambience desert, animal sounds, etc.) * '''9 Assemblies (including "Desert Rock Arch A/B", "Desert Skeleton A/B", etc.) * 5''' Paint brushes ("Desert Coast", "Desert Road", "Desert Peak", "Desert Plains" and "Desert Path") * '''1 Biome brush ("Desert Dunes") * 1 '''Water type ("Desert") Total of new content: '''90 PLAY: * Desert Biome / Desert Environment in Crossroads * Play as the Cottontail in World Wizard Distress Call PS Description/Lore: During a Kodite researchoperation, first contact transpired between humans and a species of mysterious extraterrestrials. The alien demonstrated an act of aggression toward humankind, but its true motives were unclear. With similar reports incoming, ASTRO TECHS are working around the clock responding to DISTRESS CALLS throughout the Galaxy. Features: CREATE: * 1''' Character ("Astrotech - Female") * '''1 Set of clothes (Astrotech's Clothes) * 12 Objects (including "Computer Terminal Table", "Astro Tech Backpack", etc.) * 17 Sounds (including "Communications Chatter", "High Tech Satellite Dish Loop", "Radio Static Loop") * 4''' Assemblies ("Crate with keycard", "Generator with Power cell", "Rotating Satellite Dish" and "Video Monitor Unit") Total of new content: '''35 PLAY: * Crossroads: Calling Home side quest Dragon's Ascension PS Description/Lore: Legends tell the tale of a flying fire-breathing beast responsible for Paik’s transformation from lush forest colony into Noxious Bogs. After the beast scorched the lands, it fell into an eternal slumber. Convinced he could command the king of beasts, the Goblin Warlord ordered his Shaman to find and awaken the Dragon of Paik. The Shaman succeeded in his task, however, the Warlord was unable to tame the winged monstrosity. Now, the Dragon ascends, raining fire on everything and everyone in its path! Features: CREATE: * 1''' Character ("Dragon") * '''6 Objects (including "Dragon Wing -Left/Right", "Dragon Claw", "Dragon Head" etc.) * 2 '''Effects (including "Dragon Roar", "Dragon Breath") * '''19 '''Sounds (including "Music Dragon Battle", "Dragon Wing Flap", "Spit Hot Fire Impact" etc.) Total of new content: '''28 Dungeon Descent PS Description/Lore: Hidden, buried and forgotten, the DUNGEONS of Kora promise rewards to heroes brave enough to explore thier depths. Long stone halls, grand arches, and prisons of iron make up these ruinous substructures. Features: CREATE: * 41 Objects (including floors, walls, pillars and stairs) * 10 Sounds (including "Music Dungeon Battle Loop" and "Music Dungeon Exploration Loop") * 4''' Assemblies ("Dungeon Keep", "Dungeon Prison", "Dungeon Builder Kit" and "Dungeon Generator") * '''2 Paint brushes ("Dungeon Floor" and "Dungeon Wall") Epic Artist World Builder PS Description/Lore: Unleash your artistic talent and make your world stand out with radical new looks! With the Epic Artist World Builder pack, you can CUSTOMIZE THE COLOR of terrain materials. Dozens of NEW KODE TILES and PROPERTIES give you ultimate control over the look and feel of your landscapes. But that's not all! Your KINECT CAPTURE storage limit will also increase! Features: CREATE: * Change the look of terrain materials with new COLOR, SCATTER, and RENDERING CONTROLS * New MATERIAL TEXTURE CONTROLS let you SCALE and SCROLL materials * Adjust the PHYSICS of terrain materials such as FRICTION and BOUNCINESS * 25+ new KODE TILES for modifying terrain in your games * Increased KINECT CAPTURE limit to 10 total minutes Total of new content: 39 First Contact PS Description/Lore: Space. On a remote moon, ASTRO TECHS work carefully to obtain an ultra-rare mineral called KODITE, the most powerful resource in the universe. But the presence of these extraordinary blue crystals draws another into the fold: the KODIANS, extraterrestrials with a mysterious connection to Kodite. Features: CREATE: * 2''' Characters ("Astrotech - Male" and "Kodian Scout - Male") * '''1 Set of clothes (Astrotech's Clothes) * 28 Objects (including "Alien Asteroid Rock A/B/C", "Astro Base - Corridor Roof", "Video Monitor - Small", etc.) * 4''' Effects (including "Pod Pollen", "Astro/Kodian Blaster Projectile" and "Asteroid Dust") * '''16 Sounds (including "Airlock Open", "Music First Contact Battle", etc.) * 16 Assemblies (including "Astrobase", "Alien Pod - Group A/B/C/D", etc.) * 13 Icons (including "Damage Left", "HUD panel A/B/C", "Codian Crosshair" etc.) * 3''' Brains ("Follower - Ranged and Dodge/Melee" and "1st person Shooter Advanced") * '''4 Paint brushes ("Alien Asteroid" coast, path, peak and plains ) * 1''' Biome brush ("Alien Asteroid") * '''1 '''UI Meter (Galaxies) * '''5 '''Text boxes (including "Sci-Fi Message", "Sci-Fi Transmission Message") * '''2 Sky Domes ("Space Nebula" and "Space Stars") * 1 '''Water Type ("Alien Asteroid") Total of new content: '''97 PLAY: * 1st person Shooter brain for World Wizard * Crossroads: "Alien Asteroid" landscape selection * Crossroads: 2''' new Sky settings (Nebula, Starfield) * Crossroads: Close Encounter side quest Full Moon Howl PS Description/Lore: Wolves gather in packs and howl at the moon when they sense danger. No matter the size or strength of a threat, the woodland WOLVES are sure to defend their territory! Features: '''CREATE: * 1''' Character ("Wolf") * '''3 Objects ("Wolf Den", "Wolf Den Cap" and "Wolf Fang") * 3''' Sounds ("Animal Wolf Growl/Howling/Wince") * '''1 Brain ("Hostile Creature") Total of new content: 8''' '''PLAY: * Crossroads: Guardian Wolf side quest Gifts and Lights PS Description/Lore: Add GIFT BOXES and HOLIDAY LIGHTS to your prop gallery for some festive additions to all your designs. Features: CREATE: * 4''' Objects (three Gift Boxes and "Holiday Light Bulb") * '''2 Assemblies ("Holiday Light String" and "Holiday Light Bulb - Switched On") Total of new content: 6''' Haunted Cornfield PS Description/Lore: The terrifying tales are true: The cornfield near Creep Woods is haunted. Seek adventure in the ghostly dark at your own peril! Features: '''CREATE: * 1''' Character ("Crow") * '''24 Objects (including cornstalks, fences, "Pitch Fork", etc.) * 6 '''Effects (including "Lightning Bolt", "Woodlands Fog", "Spooky Eyes", etc.) * '''31 Sounds (including "Door Gate Spooky Open/Close", "Music Spooky Tonal", "Human Scream Ghastly", "Human Heartbeat Fast", "Air Wind Howling Loop", "Human Male Laugh Sinister", "Wood Creaking", etc.) * 2 '''Assemblies ("Lightning Bolt" and "Crow Sentry") * '''2 Brains ("Spooky Watcher", "Possessed Object") * 2''' Sky Domes ("Purgatory Sky" and "Pitch Black Sky") Total of new content: '''68 PLAY: * Scarecrow boss in Crossroads * Lost Farmer side quest in Crossroads Hunter's Camp PS Description/Lore: It's time to set up camp! The HUNTER'S CAMP includes essential gear for hunters, adventurers, and anyone in need of shelter. Features: CREATE: * 12 Objects (including "Hunter's Tent", "Sleeping Bag A/B/C", "Hunter's Legend Bow/Arrow", "Wooden Crate/Barrel lid/open") Total of new content: 12 Keys to the Castle PS Description/Lore: Populate your world with fantastic castles that you can explore, defend, or attack. Features: CREATE: * 41 Objects (including castle buildings, "Wooden Standing Stairs", "Royal Banner - Wings", "Tower Flag", etc.) * 10 Sounds (including "Castle Entrance Portcullis Open", "Royal Horn Announce", etc.) * 10 '''Assemblies (including "Castle Tower A/B/C", "Town House A/B/C", "Castle Bridge", etc.) * '''3 Paint brushes ("Castle Roof", "Castle Floor" and "Castle Wall") Total of new content: 64 PLAY: * Tower in Crossroads * Final battle in Castle in Crossroads Knights' Barracks PS Description/Lore: Each archer, sentry, and knight that serves in the King's Royal Army has worked their way through the rigors of the KNIGHTS' BARRACKS. At these camps, legendary marksmen and men-at-arms train brave sons and daughters in the art of combat. Tournaments are held often to promote rank and celebrate victories. All of the lessons taught must be mastered in both mind and body if the recruit is to graduate and serve in the King's Royal Army. Features: CREATE: * 2''' Characters ("Knight - Male" and "Squire - Male") * '''2 Sets of clothes (Knight's Clothes and Squire's Clothes) * 26 Objects (including weapons, "Bandage Roll", "Knight Statue", "Fortified Fence A/B/C", etc.) * 1 '''Effect ("Hay Explosion") * '''16 Sounds (including "Music Knight's Battle", "Weapon Bow Twang", "Impact Hay", etc.) * 13 '''Assemblies (including "Archery Wing", "Booing Crowd", "Weapons Rack - Random Spawn" etc.) * '''1 Brain ("Helpful Guard") Total of new content: 61 PLAY: * Tournament of Might side quest in Crossroads * Combat School side quest in Crossroads * Black Knight boss in Crossroads Kodian Archives PS Description/Lore: Heroes of Kora have unearthed something historical - The KODIAN ARCHIVES! This epic content pack includes over two dozen ANCIENT KODIAN ARCHITECTURE PROPS. Also included are ANCIENT KODIAN WEAPONS, ANIMATED PROPS, EFFECTS and SOUNDS. Beware… protecting the Kodian Archives is a NEW CHARACTER – The KODIAN GOLEM! The Golem is a powerful creature comprised of KODIAN ARMOR and fueled by Kodian magic. Features: CREATE: * 1''' Character ("Kodian Golem") * '''1 Set of clothes (Kodian Golem Armor) * 40 Objects (including architecture, weapons, Golem armor, "Pressure Plate", etc.) * 2''' Effects ("Kodite Essence" and "Kodian Energy Field") * '''10 Sounds (inluding "Door Ancient gate open", "Mech Kodian Energy hum loop") * 4''' Assemblies ("Kodian Archives" and three Kodian Golem Enemies) * '''1 Paint brush ("Ancient Stone") Total of new content: 59 PLAY: * Crossroads: Kodian Ruins boss arena Kodite Extraction PS Description/Lore: ASTRO MINERS use amazing tools and devices to mine Kodite, a resource which promises unlimited power to those who can unlock its secrets. Features: CREATE: * 1''' Character ("Astro Miner - Male") * '''1 Set of clothes (Astro Miner's Clothes) * 8''' Objects (including "Astro Pickaxe", Kodite Crystals, "Portable Light Post", etc.) * '''1 Effect ("Alien Asteroid Drill Debris") * 11 Sounds (including "Ambience Kodite Crystal Cave Loop" and "Mechanical Servo Large power on") * 1''' Assembly ("Drilling Machine") Total of new content: '''23 PLAY: * Crossroads: Mine Exploration side quest Legendary Arsenal PS Description/Lore: Visit the renowned LEGENDARY BLACKSMITH and acquire SWORDS and AXES imbued with the elemental powers of FIRE, EARTH, ICE, and WIND! Bring weapons enhanced with Kodite crystals to your next skirmish and show those pesky gobins and zombies who's boss! Features: CREATE: * 1''' Character ("Woodland Blacksmith") * '''1 Set of clothes (Blacksmith's Clothes) * 18 Objects (including weapons, "Anvil", "Metal Bar", etc.) * 15 Sounds (including "Ambient Blacksmith Working", "Elemental Ice Aura Loop", "Metal Bar Pickup", "Metal Ingots Pickup", etc.) * 5''' Assemblies ("Blacksmith's Forge", "Earth/Fire/Water/Wind Item Display") * '''7 Brains (including "Melee Weapon - Burn", "Debuff - Slow", "Melee Weapon - Freeze", etc.) Total of new content: 47 PLAY: * New Weapons with Magical Attacks * New Weapon: Blacksmith's Hammer (Blunt) * Unlock Blunt Attack Animations * Crossroads: Legendary Arsenal building * World Wizard: play as the Brute-Sized Blacksmith Massive World Builder PS Description/Lore: Let your imagination and adventures grow by making LARGER WORLDS and LINKING WORLDS TOGETHER! But don't stop there. Utilize awesome new features that let you CHANGE THE SKY SETTINGS and VISUAL FILTERS in real-time! Features: CREATE: * 3''' Brains ("Door to Another World", "Day Night Cycle" and "Interact to Change Visual Filter") * '''19 Kode Tiles (including "campaign", "brightness", "world picker", etc.) * Terrain limit increased to double. * Prop limit extended by 500 more props. Total of new content: 22 * 3''' Additional Level Upload Slots Necromancer's Rise PS Description/Lore: The undead are ravaging the villages of Verdia! The King orders his army to protect the people, combat ZOMBIES, and hunt down whoever is in command of the undead horde. In a secluded cemetery, a lone fighter discovers the scourge of Verdia - a NECROMANCER! This sinister villain is expecting magic to create and control an army of undead. With the power to raise the dead and syphon life, can the Necromancer be stopped? Features: '''CREATE: * 2''' Characters ("Necromancer - Male" and "Zombie - Female") * '''1 Set of clothes (Necromancer's Clothes) * 13 Objects (including "Enchanted skull", "Coffin", "Rustic Lock", gravestones) * 8''' Effects (undead, "Grave Burst" and "Bat Swarm") * '''15 Sounds (including undead magic, "Music - Night of Fright", voices, etc.) * 3''' Assemblies ("Enemy - Necromancer", "Enemy - Zombie Runner" and "Enemy - Zombie Walker") * '''2 Brains ("Necromancer" and "Zombie - Melee") * 1''' Sky Dome ("Evening - Stormy") Total of new content: '''45 PLAY: * Crossroads: Necromancer boss * Crossroads: Ominous Graveyard boss arena * If you own the Zombie Outbreak and Necromancer’s Rise content, new Zombies will appear if you choose the Zombie enemy theme in Crossroads Night Owl PS Description/Lore: With brilliant eyes, keen senses, magnificent wings and sharp talons, the NIGHT OWLS are the stealthy wardens of Verdia's woodlands. Features: CREATE: * 1''' Character ("Owl") * '''2 Objects ("Owl Feather", "Owl Tree") * 4''' Sounds (including "Animal Voice Owl Hoot" and "Ambient Flight Base Loop") * '''2 Brains ("Wandering Bird" and "3rd person - Bird Flight") Total of new content: 9''' '''PLAY: * Crossroads: The Owl Hunters side quest Nomadic Warrior PS Description/Lore: The NOMADIC WARRIOR is fired up and ready to get the party started! Features: CREATE: * 1''' Character ("Nomadic Warrior") * '''1 Set of clothes (Nomad's Clothes) * 1''' Object ("Nomad's Sword") * '''1 Brain ("Follower - Warrior") Total of new content: 4''' Noxious Bog PS Description/Lore: Paikans are the guardians of ancient relics of the Kodians, but not for sentimental value – for the powerful effect on Goblin magic. It is said that within these bogs the woven spells of earlier days and the potent potions of Goblin Shamans can turn intruders to lizards and other vermin. If one is lucky enough to escape being eaten alive by one monster or another. Features: '''CREATE: * 3''' Characters ("Horned Lizard", "Bog Piranha" and "Bogbill Bird") * '''41 Objects (including Hanging Moss, Beehive, Creature Rib Cage, Glow Fungus, etc.) * 12 Effects (including "Bog Slime Drop", "Bog Bubbling Ooze", "Bog Swamp Gas", etc.) * 22 '''Sounds (including "Ambience Bog Calm Loop", "Ooze Drip","Horned Lizard Hit React" etc.) * '''6 Assemblies (including "Bog Mushroom", "Bog Trees", "Bog Plants" etc.) * 4''' Paint brushes ("Bog Coast", "Bog Peak", "Bog Plains" and "Bog Path") * '''1 Biome brush ("Boggy Swamp") * 1 '''Water type ("Bog Water") * '''1 '''Skybox ("Bog Sky") Total of new content: '''91 Operation: M.O.L.E. PS Description/Lore: In humankind's quest to obtain Kodite, M.O.L.E. MINING DRONES are deployed throughout the galaxy to find the super resource. These highly advanced hover drones also ensure that mining equipment such as the KODITE CONVEYOR performs efficiently. Additionally, M.O.L.E.s are equipped with modest weapon systems and are programmed to defend themselves against Kodite raiders. Features: CREATE: * 1''' Character ("M.O.L.E. Mining Drone") * '''6 Objects (including architecture and "Kodite Crystal - Broken") * 4''' Effects (including scanning, hover and flight) * '''19 Sounds (including robots and machinery) * 2''' Assemblies ("Astro Mine - Tunnel Support" and "Kodite Conveyor") * '''1 Brain ("3rd-Person Hover") Total of new content: 33 Exclusive Content: SCOUNDREL'S TRENCHCOAT Character Studio COSTUME PIECE exclusive to this pack Collect all of the SCOUNDREL costume pieces included with other GALAXIES packs PLAY: * World Wizard: Play as the M.O.L.E. Mining Drone using the included 3rd-Person Hover Brain * M.O.L.E. Mining Drone's default brain features follow, dig, and attack AI * Crossroads: Defective Drone boss Recon Mission PS Description/Lore: On a remote moon, an ASTRO EXPLORER on a routine RECON MISSION discovers a mob of menacing robots. The Explorer spies the drones' communications and discovers that they are part of a KO::VIR plot to raid humankind's Kodite mines. The brave explorer hurries to transmit the information and flee the scene when suddenly, a roaming KO::VIR ATTACK DRONE detects the spy and attacks! Will the Astro Explorer escape with the intel? And who is this new enemy? Features: CREATE: * 2''' Characters ("Astro Explorer - Female" and "KO::VIR Attack Drone") * '''1 Set of clothes (Astro Explorer's Clothes) * 2''' Objects ("Astro Jump Pack" and "Astro Pistol") * '''5 Effects ("Dark Energy Hover/Projectile/Thruster", "Astro Pistol Projectile", "Jump Pack Thruster") * 21 Sounds (including "Robot Drone Blades Open/Close", "Voice KOVIR Drone Positive/Negative") * 3''' Assemblies ("KO::VIR Raider Drone", "KO::VIR Blaster Drone" and "KO::VIR Vandal Drone") * '''1 Brain ("3rd-Person - Jump Thrust") Total of new content: 7''' Exclusive Content: SCOUNDREL'S PANTS and BOOTS Character Studio COSTUME PIECES exclusive to this pack Collect all of the SCOUNDREL costume pieces included with other GALAXIES packs '''PLAY: * Select the KO::VIR Attack Drones as primary enemy in Crossroads Royal Court PS Description/Lore: Sound the trumpets, the KING and QUEEN have arrived! Of course, what kind of King and Queen they are is entirely up to you…. Will your King fight bravely at the front of his army? Or will he rule with an iron fist from the safety of the throne room? Will your Queen be kind-hearted and lead her people by example? Or will she be cunning and known for manipulating those beneath her? Features: CREATE: * 2''' Characters ("Royal King" and "Royal Queen") * '''2 Sets of clothes (King and Queen's Clothes) * 3''' Objects ("Royal Scepter", "Royal Crown" and "Royal Tiara") Total of new content: '''7 PLAY: * New Weapon: Royal Scepter (Blunt) * Unlock Blunt Attack Animations * Royal statue side quest in Crossroads * Play as the Brute-Sized King in World Wizard * Play as the Queen in World Wizard Troll Bridge PS Description/Lore: TROLL: swamp creature, bad tempered and immense in size and stench. Trolls are generally found near abandoned bridges nestled throughout the borders of Verdia and Paik. Although humorless, Trolls love riddles - and right answers grant adventurers safe passage. Wrong answers, however, usually end up in a Troll's belly. Only the bravest and wisest should attempt to cross a TROLL BRIDGE. Features: CREATE: * 1''' Character ("Troll") * '''9 Objects (including architecture, etc.) * 13 Sounds (troll) * 2''' Assembly ("Troll Bridge" and "Troll Bridge - Riddle") * '''1 Brain ("Question and Answer") Total of new content: 26 PLAY: * Equip Blunt Weapons to activate Blunt Attack animations * Crossroads: Enraged Troll boss Village Festival PS Description/Lore: A spectacular and breathtaking fireworks display marks the beginning of the Verdia summer festival. Features: CREATE: * 15 Objects (including fireworks, tents, "Prize Ribbon", "Stuffed Animal - Squirrel", etc.) * 9''' Effects (including "Running Water", "Fireworks Candle - Projectile", etc.) * '''11 Sounds * 4''' Assemblies ("Fireworks Spinner", "Fireworks Candle", "Fireworks Stand", "Fireworks Show") * '''1 Brain ("Bobbing Object") Total of new content: 40 PLAY: * Village Festival Town Square in Crossroads Void Corruptor PS Description/Lore: Just as the Creation Well finds powerful allies — so too does the Void forge dreadful creatures. The most terrifying of these monsters is the VOID CORRUPTOR. A powerful evil thrall that possesses the means to corrupt entire villages along with the strength of one thousand Void Fiends! It is said that the Corruptor's fury twists living creatures into Void Army conscripts by feeding on their negative energy. Now the Corruptor's wrath will reign down once again in a renewed Void assault! Features: CREATE: * 1''' Character ("Void Corruptor") * '''5 Objects (including "Void Slate", "Void Pillar" and "Void Web") * 4''' Effects ("Void Aura/Energy - Intense", "Void Destruction" and "Void Corruptor") * '''15 Sounds (including "Magic Void Energy Loop", "Music Void Battle Loop 01/02", "Voice Void Laugh", etc.) * 1''' Paint Brush ("Void Corruption Craggy") * '''1 Sky Dome ("Void Nether") Total of new content: 27 Void Storm: Builder's Pack PS Description/Lore: Expand your prop gallery with a stunning new CHARACTER, PROPS, and EFFECTS. Set the tone of your scenarios with loads of new MUSIC TRACKS. And utilize new ASSEMBLIES that enable you to create CHAMPIONS QUESTS of your own! Also, with the content included in this pack, SPARK can auto-magically follow your Champion and interact with SPARK ASSEMBLIES that affect enemies! Features: CREATE: * 1''' Character ("Kea") * '''18 Objects (including "Card - Void Vortex", "Kodian Artifact A", etc.) * 14 Effects (including "Dust Trail", "Creation Flashes", "Energy Orb", etc.) * 51 Sounds (including "UI Kodian Puzzle Highlight", "Music Void Storm Battle 08", "Music Void Storm Cinematic 10", etc.) * 6''' Assemblies * '''1 Icon ("Void Storm Logo") * 3''' Brains ("Bombard Cannon Barrel", "Interact to Paint" and "Kodian Beacon") Total of new content: '''94 PLAY: * Crossroads: Kodian Beacon side quest * Crossroads: Mercenary for hire side quest Void Storm: Emergence PS Description/Lore: A new enemy emerges - the VOID! Legend has it that the Void is as old as the Creation Well itself - both have existed since the beginning of time immemorial. The two are old enemies, yet the Creation Well - by the force of sheer positive life energy - has managed to maintain control. Now, the Void emerges once more as a dark anti-matter; one that spawns soulless monsters of varying strength, such as the VOID FIEND. The Void wants to only more - more power and energy. More corruption. It is a sheer force of evil! Features: CREATE: * 1''' Character ("Void Fiend") * '''14 Objects (including "Void Tendril A", "Void Pod", etc.) * 11 Effects (including "Void Vapour", "Void Explosion", "Void Portal") * 31 Sounds (including "Magic Void Corruption Tumble Large Land", etc.) * 16 Assemblies * 1''' Paint Brush ("Void Corruption") * '''1 Water type ("Void water") Total of new content: 75 PLAY: * Crossroads: Void Fiends enemy type * Crossroads: Corrupted Tower boss arena Yeti's Rage PS Description/Lore: Over decades, Yeti and Dwarves have become comfortable living and hunting within close proximity of one another. Dwarves and Humans who respect Yeti often help these hulking beasts when they're threatened by the jaws of a polar bear trap. However, virtually no mortal is safe if a Yeti's berserker rage has been triggered! Features: CREATE: * 1''' Character ("Yeti") * '''3 Objects ("Yeti's Club", "Crude Club" and "Yeti's Shelter") * 7''' Sounds (including "Elemental Crystalize", "Music Exploration Yeti Camp", "Voice Yeti Grunt", etc.) * '''1 Brain ("Debuff - Freezing") Total of new content: 12 PLAY: * New Blunt Weapons * Unlock Blunt Attack Animations * Yeti boss in Crossroads * Play as the Yeti in World Wizard Zombie Outbreak PS Description/Lore: A sinister mist rolls over the hills of Verdia, giving rise to a new breed of monster ... the ZOMBIE! Zombies - undead creatures forced to wander the shadowy lands between life and death. They have an insatiable desire to convert the living into undead. With their numbers increasing by the minute, is there anyone with the courage and skill to rid the land of such terrifying foes? Features: CREATE: * 1''' Character ("Zombie - Male") * '''4 Effects ("Rot Pile", "Sludge Fall", "Sludge Impact" and "Sludge Stream") * 8''' Sounds * '''3 Assemblies ("Enemy - Zombie Bomber", "Enemy - Zombie Fighter" and "Enemy - Zombie Sprayer") Total of new content: 16 PLAY: * Select Zombies as primary enemy in Crossroads * Necromancer's Shrine side quest in Crossroads * Play as the Zombie in World Wizard Category:DLC Pack